


My Beloved Ones

by Jiyu_Sensei, TheGardenFairy



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bathing/Washing, Blow Jobs, Bottom Jeon Wonwoo, Bottom Kim Taehyung | V, Feast, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Meanie x Taekook, Middle Ages, Needy Kim Taehyung | V, OT4, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rich Jeon Jungkook, Rimming, Roman AU, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, The Author Regrets Nothing, They are all rich, Top Jeon Jungkook, Top Kim Mingyu, We're just having fun right?, Wine, Y'all need holy water, this is sin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:08:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24294856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jiyu_Sensei/pseuds/Jiyu_Sensei, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGardenFairy/pseuds/TheGardenFairy
Summary: Fancy envelopes with promising invitations meant a lot during the Roman times.Wonwoo, Mingyu and Taehyung could agree on one thing. Days spent at Jeon Jungkook's manor were the most interesting ones.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V, Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Comments: 6
Kudos: 83
Collections: Seventeen OTPs





	My Beloved Ones

**Author's Note:**

> Jiyu_Sensei: Blame the quarantine for this. This is S I N and y'all know you like it. Besides, the boys are friends :)  
> Armys, stan Seventeen. Carats, stan BTS. We're one big family here. 
> 
> TheGardenFairy: *screaming in the corner*

“Master Taehyung, a letter has arrived for you,” the old servant of the Kim's mansion bowed before the boy. A golden envelope was visible on his worn-out hands. Taehyung opened his eyes against the morning sun. It was about time. He turned his body towards the old man and extended his hand to accept it.

“Give it to me. And prepare my carriage, I'll most definitely be heading out.”

“As you wish, Master,” the man bowed again and dismissed himself from the large bedroom.

Taehyung eyed the golden folder in precision, fingers tracing over the red wax stamp that carefully sealed what was inside. He opened it, making sure not to damage the perfect sealing and took out the piece of paper that was neatly folded in there.

_Dear Taehyung,_

_You have been invited to Jeon Jungkook's manor to spend your afternoon and evening._

_Your presence will be dearly expected._

_Best regards, Jeon Jungkook._

Taehyung smiled at the letter. Jungkook was always so formal for no reason. But at least in person he always became more casual.

He jumped out of his bed and closed the velvet drapes of his room. Not everybody had the privilege of seeing him naked as he changed his clothes. Only a few people were allowed to see him like that.

Taehyung had no doubt that these people were all holding similar letters as his own right now.

He settled on a cream tunic that reached a little higher above his knees. A light fabric to emphasize his dark skin. Jungkook would most likely find it fascinating, even though the rich man would arguably be wearing a toga. A boxy smile creeped up on his lips once he was satisfied with his look. After putting on his sandals, he was excited to finally see his friends, so he headed out to his prepared carriage.

~~~

“Father, I am going to Jungkook's,” Mingyu got off the bench he and his father were sitting after he received the letter.

“Again? It's the third time this week,” his father said with a small, knowing smile.

“I know, but I’m bored inside four walls all day... And Jungkook is my best friend,” the tall man smirked, hoping that this would win his old man over.

“I can’t seem to say no to you, can I?” his father gave him a mocking glance, his smile never leaving his sincere features.

“Thank you, father,” Mingyu smiled at him sweetly and made his exit.

He ruffled his brown hair as he walked to the garden, trying to find a servant to prepare his carriage. He wanted to be fast. He couldn't let Jeon Wonwoo get there before him again, they had a bet going on.

Mingyu yelled loudly at the first poor soul that stumbled on his way, immediately apologizing afterwards for his excitement.

“Oh, young master Mingyu, is everything alright?” the middle-aged lady asked him. Confusion and worry flooded her face, the wrinkles on her forehead slightly more prominent than a few seconds ago.

“Forgive me ma’am, I would like a carriage to escort me to master Jeon’s manor,” Mingyu said after straightening his posture, so his confidently excited look was back on.

“Right away sir,” she bowed at him and Mingyu watched her retreat to the stables.

He couldn't wait for this little meet up.

~~~~

“Wonwoo! Come here there’s something for you!” a voice echoed from the small cottage and Wonwoo was caught off guard. He had been cropping the hibiscus plants that had overgrown at their small garden. He placed the bronze shears on the floor and headed inside to his mother, who had just called him.

“Something for me? From who?” he asked, clearly curious and hoping to hear exactly what he wanted.

“Jeon Jungkook. He's inviting you to his house again,” she smiled up at him. “I've already called for a carriage for you”. Wonwoo looked down at his dirty gardening clothes and scrunched his nose in distaste. He had to change. Damn, Kim Mingyu was going to win that bet for once.

“Ah I need to hurry up,” he rushed to the backyard, leaving his mother chuckling with the invitation in her hand.

He quickly hid behind the bushes of his home and once he made sure nobody was around, he undressed himself. He poured the already full bucket of water on his body to rid himself of mud and unnecessary leaves. The cold water made him shiver, but after rubbing himself with his hands for several seconds, he wrapped a piece of white cloth around him and headed back inside to get dressed.

It didn't matter what he wore. He knew he probably wasn't going to spend a lot of his time in it anyway. But he still grabbed a smooth tunic, one that felt comfortable as it hugged his body.

The carriage was dutifully waiting for him outside. His mother stopped him in his way there to hand him a small burlap bag of freshly plucked oregano from the garden.

“Give it to Jungkook's mother. You spend so much time at their house, it's the least you can offer,” she said, face concerned and timid.

“And here I thought I forgot something important. Thank you, mother,” he took the small sack from her hand and kissed her forehead before he sat inside the carriage. He might have lost the bet with Mingyu this time, but at least he would win the love of Jungkook’s mother.

~~~

Jungkook stood at the edge of the small pool at the back of his mansion, dipping his hand in the warm water and tracing shapes with it. It was still peaceful at the room, but he knew this wasn't going to last long. When his friends arrived, the lit candles would have to be pushed to the sides to not cause any accidents. They were going to be reduced to just lights illuminating the walls of the springs and all their decorations.

Throwing his head back and spreading his arms on the back of the pool he smiled to himself. Finally, they’d be here again. They had no reason not to come. After all, they only had a good time together. Especially with Taehyung. He in particular was a tad more special. He had a spice Jungkook saw in no one else. An extravagant aura. And an incredible body.

He had everything planned for today. From their bath, to their feast and after that. They would certainly have a good time.

But being by himself currently only made the large bathhouse look even bigger. And the short amount of time he was in there seemed to be eternity. That was until the sound of footsteps reached his ears and his lifted his head up again.

“Am I here first?” Mingyu sounded breathless as he opened the door of the spring house without even knocking. Jungkook smiled at him. It had barely been a day since he had last seen him, but he had still missed him.

“You're here first,” Jungkook assured him, swimming closer to the edge of the pool.

The big form of Mingyu up above him looked almost intimidating, but with the big smile his peer had on his face, he managed to look smaller. His long canines stuck out on his bottom lip and he got the sign that Mingyu was more excited than he should. He must have made a bet with Wonwoo again. And maybe this time was probably the first he had ever won. Jungkook was curious about what would Wonwoo owe to Mingyu now, but he decided not to question it any further.

“Care to join me?” he swam a foot backwards to make room for the taller to enter the water with him.

“Yes, let me get undressed,” Mingyu replied, bouncing over to the benches they were supposed to leave their things.

Jungkook turned around to give him a semblance of privacy as he got rid of his clothes and replaced them with a white towel wrapped messily around his waist.

“I rushed here so fast when I saw your letter. I am in desperate need to relax a little,” Mingyu said from the distance.

“That means I acted correctly,” Jungkook smirked softly at Mingyu who walked towards the edge of the pool. He carefully eyed the taller as he crouched to test the temperature of the water. He chuckled inaudibly to himself at the fact that Mingyu was a scaredy cat, being afraid of even the possibility of the innocent cold water.

“Just get in, I made sure the water is warm just for you,” he tried to reassure the worried man who was now ready to join him.

“If you insist,” Mingyu rolled his eyes and sat down on the ground. He dipped his tanned legs first, making a slight wave appear in the calm waters. Jungkook came close to him and placed a hand on his thigh.

“If you don't get in in five seconds, I'm pulling you in,” he said with fake sweetness.

“Don’t you think about it, Jeon,” Mingyu threatened, pointing his index finger at the smirking man. He tried to push him away, but Jungkook’s hand did not even flinch.

“Five,” his smirk only grew wider.

“Jungkook don’t,” Mingyu raised the volume of his voice without intending to.

“Four,” Jungkook chuckled.

“Hey, stop,” the taller grabbed ahold of his wrist.

“Three,” Jungkook continued and at that instant, he grabbed Mingyu by the shins and with a hard tug, he pulled the large man into the pool. Water splashed everywhere and Jungkook was now grinning widely, proud of himself that he managed to prank his friend like this.

The door slammed open as another person entered the room. Mingyu was just about ready to push Jungkook's head underwater, but thankfully, the appearance of the new person distracted him enough for Jungkook to slip away.

“Get back here!” Mingyu yelled chasing behind a laughing Jungkook.

“Am I interrupting something?” Taehyung said from the door, offering them a pretty, knowing smile.

So pretty. Jungkook sometimes couldn't understand how someone as beautiful as Taehyung was real. He ignored Mingyu and climbed out of the pool, making sure his wet body was on display for the other to see.

“Good morning Taehyung,” he said, coming closer to the other.

“I’m not done with you, you cheating monster!” Mingyu yelled from the pool, but Jungkook only muted the sound. It didn’t really matter when Taehyung’s eyes darted up and down his naked form. And he was more than proud of that. He did it purposely after all. And he was eager to let Taehyung out of that loose tunic of his as well. He noticed how this particular tunic was... rather exposing. Showing his thighs like that and having his collarbones in such display, the town would only think of him as a whore. But Jungkook couldn’t help but love it more than anything else Taehyung has worn.

“Good morning to you too, Taehyung,” he called quietly, head bowing faintly towards him as a greeting. “Here, let me help you,” Jungkook offered his hand to lead him to the benches.

“I can undress myself, Jungkook,” Taehyung winked. “You're welcome to watch though”.

Jungkook poked his tongue on the inside of his cheek. He wouldn’t admit that the statement slightly disappointed him. The older sure was a tease. And Jungkook wouldn’t be kind enough to give privacy this time. Instead, his eyes almost poked holes at Taehyung’s body that was slowly being rid of the little clothing it was coated with.

As the tunic became a fabric puddle on the floor, Jungkook saw the sandals that decorated Taehyung’s delicate feet. Said man stepped out of the cloth to pick it up but before he could walk towards the bench, Jungkook halted his movement. He kneeled down and helped him out of his shoes and after that, he grabbed the light fabric from his hand to take it to the bench.

He took a towel from a pile and without missing a beat he returned in front of Taehyung's naked body. He would never get tired of that sight. He couldn't look Taehyung in the eyes as he slowly tied the towel around his waist, bringing him a little closer.

"Isn't it more fun when I help you?" Jungkook murmured, hoping to achieve something.

“It’s more fun when I have you drooling while looking at me,” Taehyung smirked and touched the younger’s chin with feathery fingers. Jungkook was left dumbfounded and stared at Taehyung as he walked towards the pool.

“Good morning, Mingyu!” his greet sounded. Jungkook had almost forgotten about him. Talk about the impact Taehyung’s presence had had on him. He then followed to get back into the water as well, Mingyu’s towel now floating on its surface.

“Hi,” Mingyu greeted Taehyung, offering a hand to help him in the pool. “You always make such a grand entrance”.

“You're usually not here to witness it though. Where is Wonwoo? How come you are here before him?” Taehyung replied, settling at the ledge of the warm pool and looking around him.

“Someone managed to win today,” Jungkook mocked Mingyu and made himself comfortable next to Taehyung, a hand creeping up to rest on his tanned thigh.

“Oh, shut up, let me rub it in his face for once,” Mingyu said, colliding his fists together and the duo only let out slight giggles at the childish gesture.

Wonwoo was really taking too long though. That was strange. Jungkook was thinking about actually leaving the room and go ask his servants if anyone had seen him, when Wonwoo finally made his appearance.

“About damn time!” Mingyu was the first to yell, a true sign of his excitement.

“Shut up,” Wonwoo greeted him by sticking his tongue out. “Good morning everyone,” he waved at the other two as he walked closer to the pool.

Suddenly, a peculiar scent reached Jungkook's nose. He sniffed the air around him and saw Taehyung doing the same.

“Do I smell oregano?” Taehyung asked, confused.

“Um, yes actually. This from my mother to yours, Jungkook. It’s the least that we can give as a thank you,” Wonwoo said and showed the small bag.

“That’s great. Give her many kisses from me when you get back home. I’m sure mother will love it,” Jungkook gave him a sincere smile and gestured him to leave the shack next to their clothes on the bench. Wonwoo did so and he freed himself of his tunic as well before he, too, wrapped a towel around him and joined his three friends in the water.

Mingyu immediately pulled him close by his wrists.

“I won today,” he smiled evilly.

Wonwoo rolled his eyes, unbothered.

“What will you have me do after lunch?” he asked.

“Hmm... I will leave you with your curiosity,” Mingyu smirked, leaning closer to the older.

“Ok then, surprise me,” Wonwoo smirked back at him, fingers trailing on his toned chest.

Jungkook and Taehyung only exchanged looks at that, both smirking at each other at their friends’ not-so-questionable mannerisms. Jungkook sure held some surprises for Taehyung too though, planning to give him a perfect demonstration right after their feast.

“So anyway,” Jungkook said as Mingyu slapped Wonwoo's hands away, “are you all well? Was your night okay?”

“I slept like a boulder,” Taehyung replied. “I was barely up when I received your letter”.

“Didn’t that rile you up though? I was sitting with my father doing nothing and literally sprang off the bench,” Mingyu explained his situation with sharp movements of his arms, splashing some water on Wonwoo’s face in the process. Jungkook only chuckled at the image of it.

“Well... it did” Taehyung said shyly, fingers fidgeting on the surface of the water. Jungkook looked at him and felt slightly better at the fact that Taehyung was actually looking forward to their day together.

“You guys have no energy. I was already in the garden when your letter came,” Wonwoo said.

“Aw and you dropped your precious garden to come meet us?” Mingyu smiled at him sweetly, dipping his shoulders into the water.

“I had to defeat you. Too bad I was unlucky today,” Wonwoo said disappointedly, earning a prideful gaze from Mingyu.

“A truly historic moment, isn’t it?” Taehyung mocked and Jungkook giggled from beside him.

Jungkook lived for these moments with his friends. Life was beautiful, and Jungkook wanted to spend his surrounded by beautiful people as well.

He let out a small, satisfied sigh and leaned his head against Taehyung's shoulder. It looked like an innocent enough action, but at the same time he brushed his hand higher up Taehyung's thigh. His fingertips reached just beneath the towel, but he stopped there.

Taehyung spread his legs a bit, invitingly. _That damn tease_ , Jungkook bit his lip.

“Let me wash your hair, you smell like oregano,” Mingyu motioned at Wonwoo to come near him again.

“No, I don’t you liar, I washed my hair right before I came” Wonwoo protested but did not budge when Mingyu pulled him closer.

“So that’s why you were late huh?” Jungkook asked whilst eyeing the pair, trying to distract his eyes from Taehyung’s thighs through the water. What the older did was spread them a little more and placed his hand over Jungkook’s to guide it higher, fingertips now brushing onto his inner thighs. Only inches from a certain sensitive area.

“Yes,” Wonwoo nodded. “I'd never let Mingyu win on purpose”.

“I don't need you to let me win. I earn my own victories,” Mingyu placed Wonwoo on the ledge between his legs and ran a hand through his still dry hair.

Wonwoo's eyes fluttered shut as Mingyu kept running his hands over his hair and neck, touching him too softly to actually be cleaning him.

“You know, there are times that I strongly dislike you,” Wonwoo told him, leaning his head back.

 _This is probably not one of those times_ , Jungkook thought.

“I’ll take it as a way to say you actually love me,” Mingyu giggled, too focused on the silky hair for his gaze to be distracted.

Wonwoo rolled his eyes. Jungkook shook his head at how childish they both were acting. In a few hours though, it would be the complete opposite though. Jungkook sighed. He felt as if his patience was slowly draining off of him without his consent with the way Taehyung’s fingertips brushed over his hand to make him rub his thigh more. Was it the water? Was that the reason the whole gesture felt more sensitive than it should? Was it Taehyung? Probably. He didn’t know.

Maybe it was the heat of the room. Jungkook let his gaze wander upwards, at the steam that had gathered on the ceiling. The mural of the naked men painted up there was smiling down at him. Surrounded by blue tiles, their long limbs were interwoven, not much different than his and Taehyung's were right now. Slight, innocent touches that turned not so innocent after they left this room.

“What are you looking at, Jungkookie?” Taehyung asked quietly.

“The art...” his mouth moved slowly. He turned his head to look at Taehyung, who also found interest to look up at the impressive mural. He probably wondered how the artists managed to do such work up on the ceiling. This is what he himself kept thinking most of the time.

“It’s lovely... but what about it?” Taehyung then locked his gaze into Jungkook’s eyes.

Jungkook grew a small smile to soften his features.

“It makes me fantasize...” his words were no louder than a whisper and his grip on the tanned thigh slightly tightened, a whole palm dominating the largest part of Taehyung’s inner thigh.

“Will you share your fantasies with me?” Taehyung looked at him through half-lidded eyes.

Jungkook was about to reply, or kiss him, or straight up pull him on his lap and have his way. But then, Wonwoo kicked a wave of water on them. It hit Jungkook straight on the face and he narrowed his eyes at Wonwoo threateningly.

“Aren't you guys tired from yesterday?” was all Wonwoo said, a smirk on his face.

Jungkook cursed Wonwoo from under his breath. How could he possibly be tired from yesterday when this was the only thing that gave him pure bliss?

“Are _you_?” Jungkook only raised an eyebrow at him in his bratty manner. Wonwoo was by no means tired from yesterday, though, and Jungkook knew he was right about that. And he also knew Wonwoo wouldn’t deny that fact either. Especially not when said man was too easy to start squirming underneath three bodies...

“What if I was tired, huh?” Wonwoo averted his eyes, his cheeks starting to color a bit.

“Then you'd just lie down and let us do all the work~” Mingyu said from behind him, tucking a strand of his hair behind his ear.

Jungkook held back a snicker. Mingyu especially always ended up taking care of Wonwoo, tired or not. Most of the time, it worked in Jungkook's favor because he could focus all his attention on the piece of art that was Taehyung.

Speaking of Taehyung, he still managed to maintain his grip on Jungkook’s hand, despite the small bickering that could easily absorb the younger’s attention from it. But not much to his surprise, Jungkook even found this as a great opportunity to create more intense movements on the soft flesh.

It was as if Jungkook had him under his control. Under his spell. And that brought utter gratification upon his ego. Taehyung managed to feed it well as it seemed. He always surrendered, no matter how hard he pretended to play. He always ended up wrecked. And sometimes ended up having his ability to walk taken away.

“Will you touch me under the water?” Taehyung's whisper was as seductive as ever.

Oh, Jungkook was tempted to. They had never done that before. Their morning baths were usually relaxing and calm. Jungkook invited his friends in them to start their day together comfortably and build up anticipation for what was next to come.

Right now, though, Taehyung was really testing his patience.

“Is baby needy...?” his words were blown into Taehyung’s ear like a warm breeze and just like that, shivers attacked his sacral nerves.

Without bothering to give him an answer, Taehyung pulled Jungkook’s hand deeper into his towel, his thumb now brushing against hardened and pulsating flesh.

“Mmh yeah...” Taehyung hummed, pleased, and let his head rest on the marble outside the pool. “Feels nice...” he sighed as Jungkook touched him softly.

He controlled his primal urges with teeth and claws to not rip Taehyung open and leave him limbless against the wall of the pool. But that could wait for later. He wanted to build up his desires to the furthest in order to achieve his goal for the night. For now, he would only settle in fooling Taehyung that he was going to be calm. And just like that, he did so by gently rubbing his fingertips across the skin of Taehyung’s sex glands. The soft twitch of shoulders was enough to cause the younger to hide his bottom lip between pearly white teeth.

“Do you want a kiss too?” Jungkook heard Mingyu cooing at Wonwoo, only for the other to push his head underwater.

“You're missing out Wonwoo...” Taehyung sighed again, arching on Jungkook's fingers.

Wonwoo was dumbfounded. Apparently, he hadn’t caught the act Jungkook and Taehyung were into. Mingyu rubbed his eyes with his knuckles.

“Why are you like this? Yesterday you begged me to kiss you...” the tall whined and Wonwoo smirked at the sweet pout he had on his face as his hair stuck on his forehead.

Jungkook could practically see the conflict in Wonwoo's eyes, as he brushed Mingyu's hair back to their place.

“I thought you were joking before...” he murmured in the end. “I'm sorry”.

So Mingyu kissed him. He pushed him back against the wall of the pool, careful not to actually hurt him and connected their lips with a wet sound.

Jungkook shook his head. These two were weird. Sometimes it was hard to tell if they even liked each other, yet the next moment they were making out like nothing else mattered.

“I never joke when it comes to you,” Mingyu smiled against his lips, knuckles caressing his soft cheek.

Jungkook watched Wonwoo’s expression change at that, brows softening before he smashed his lips back on Mingyu’s.

And then his gaze moved back to Taehyung, who had closed his eyes shut. The older tried grinding his groin on Jungkook’s palm to gain more friction. But the young one was not as merciful.

“Let's not get too ahead of ourselves,” he kissed Taehyung's cheek and stopped caressing him.

Taehyung groaned and threw one arm over his eyes. “I should have known that you wouldn't make things easy for me,” he said and squeezed his legs shut again. “Could you...” he shyly peeked at Jungkook from his elbow, earning a mischievous glance from the other. He waited a few seconds, and the sloppy sounds of their friends’ kiss got to him. It was the only source of noise that prevailed in the large room anyway.

Jungkook decided to spare him this once and leaned closer to remove Taehyung’s arm from his face, revealing his beautiful face once again to his display. With slow movements, he held a grip on his neck to keep his head thrown back and left a lingering kiss at the center of his throat. He moved upwards, trailing tiny pecks on a path to his lips before finally settling there, tongue archly parting top and bottom lip to invade.

Taehyung tasted like heaven. Jungkook loved sucking his lips almost as much as other body parts. He held his waist tightly, pulling him flush against his body and Taehyung groaned as his erection made contact with Jungkook's abdomen. He bucked his hips forward once and Jungkook pulled back again.

“Someone's impatient today,” he kissed the corner of Taehyung's lips.

“It’s your fault... I need you inside me...” Taehyung’s breath was uneven, chest rising up and down as his hands grabbed ahold tightly of his hips to bring him forward.

“Patience baby... I’ll give you exactly what you want within a few hours,” Jungkook brushed his fingers into thick dark locks and left a kiss on his forehead. “I’ll make you scream so loud the whole empire will know you’re mine...” his voice was barely a whisper into Taehyung’s ear. He earned himself a sinful shuddering groan once he delved his tongue inside his ear, causing Taehyung’s hearing sensation to send electricity into his deeper parts.

“I'm yours?” Taehyung raised an amused eyebrow. “I'm not your wife, Jungkookie,” he said, grabbing Jungkook's fingers and placing them on him chest.

“Who said you have to be a wife in order to be mine...?” Jungkook nibbled on his neck, causing soft gasps and pants to come out of Taehyung’s mouth.

“You're lucky you make me feel so good,” Taehyung breathed.

“Guys,” Mingyu suddenly called from the other side of the pool. “We're either never going to stop or we can get lunch already,” he said, his voice breathless.

“I’d gladly have you all three above me, but right now, I’m hungry...” Wonwoo said from inside Mingyu’s embrace, strong biceps resting down on his petite torso and a loud belly growl could be heard. Jungkook chuckled before he stood up on the pool.

“Come on, let’s go have a meal to our hearts’ content. Mother told me she demanded the best food of our empire for us today,” he called before the test three of them copied his actions and stood up as well.

“She always says that,” Mingyu said, stretching his arms above his head.

“It's always true,” Wonwoo replied, lightly tickling the other's sides from behind and causing him to squeak and jump away mid-stretch.

Jungkook offered his hand to help Taehyung up. With a mumbled _thank you_ and a soft smile, they followed Wonwoo and Mingyu to grab their clothes from the bench.

“Don’t forget the oregano,” Taehyung grabbed the small burlap sack that was shoved next to his tunic and handed it to Wonwoo.

“Oh, I would never,” the younger smiled as he began drying himself with the towel.

“I'll bring something better than oregano for your mother next time~” Mingyu said competitively to Jungkook as he roughly rubbed Wonwoo's head with his towel.

“Stop that, my hair!” Wonwoo fake cried and pushed him away.

“But I'm just helping you,” Mingyu chuckled, holding the towel up threateningly.

Wonwoo glared at him, carefully rearranging his messed-up hair after the attack.

“I dislike you,” he said in the end, making his own towel a ball and throwing it at the other's chest.

“Again, I will take that as a way to say you love me,” Mingyu shrugged and swept the water droplets off of Wonwoo’s back, not minding his protests to do so himself.

Jungkook exchanged glances with Taehyung. Wonwoo wasn't denying anything.

He watched as Taehyung put his clothes on by himself. The low cut of his tunic was sinful. Jungkook would have loved to have someone draw him like this, with droplets of water from his hair running down his neck.

Jungkook was suddenly very hungry, and not necessarily for food.

~~~~

Servants opened the large pair of gates that led into the grand dining room. The four of them walked inside, taking in the sight of the enormous marble statues and the endless paintings on the wall. No matter how many times they entered this area, they would always be fascinated and left staring in awe. The triclinium was visible in the middle of the room at the end of the mosaic hallway, tables positioned to create an imperfect pi and the cushioned couches were beside them for the men to lay upon and feast. The furniture was surrounded by four ionic pillars that reached up to a dome ceiling. A large bronze chandelier was hanging from the center of it, with flickering candles, giving its swirls a delicate glint.

The food had already been placed on the tables. Dishes that they saw almost every day, but impressive enough for them to not get used to. Potatoes and vegetables cut and marinated into large ivory bowls, harvested straight from the manor’s gardens. Freshly baked bread from Jeon’s hired baker that smelled like heaven, aromatized with spices from the Far East and dry garlic. Varieties of different types of cheese and beans were seen in small plates through the larger ones as their antipasto. But the highlight of the feast was the pork that was beautifully decorated with fruit and pinecones at the center of the middle table, settled there to steal all the attention it deserved. The smoke rose from it, simmering pungently in the air and the tang hit their noses almost instantly, evoking soft hums of approval from the company of friends. A cruse of wine was visible right next to the pork, along with the pottery jugs that they would drink from. Eyeing the marvelous feast, Mingyu could only feel drool tickling his chin, and his stomach betrayed the fact that he was ready to devour everything set on the table.

“Go on, take your seats,” Jungkook urged them towards the couches.

Mingyu didn't wait a second longer. He grabbed Wonwoo's hand and dragged him towards the food, ignoring the complaints coming out of his mouth.

“This is great, this is amazing,” Mingyu said, mostly to himself, as he took in the variety of all the food in front of him. “This is almost my favorite part of the day”.

“Don’t be so sure for yourself,” Wonwoo smirked and sat on the couch that Mingyu hauled him at whilst Jungkook and Taehyung settled on the middle one, right above the mouthwatering pork.

“I said almost,” Mingyu pointed his index finger and proceeded to grab the cruse of wine before Jungkook interfered.

“Nuh-uh!” Mingyu looked to his peer in confusion. “That’s the host’s job!” the youngest said before grabbing the large jug and serving his beloved ones with that exquisite sweet red wine, that had been stored in their cellar for almost a century. This was how rich Jungkook was.

Mingyu watched him as he filled Taehyung's cup first, which wasn't surprising at all. Taehyung was so clearly Jungkook's favorite, but there was no need for jealousy. They worked just perfect the way they were. Mingyu had his own favorite too after all, even if sometimes they pissed each other off.

...Alright, so they pissed each other off most of the time, but it was all done in love. Wonwoo and he had chosen each other as much as they had chosen the other two for activities like these.

“Don't give too much wine to Wonwoo, he gets drunk too easily~” Mingyu couldn't help but jibe at his friend.

“I think this won’t really be against us though,” Jungkook smirked and proceeded to fill up his jug anyway. Mingyu eyed Wonwoo with bright eyes and almost wanted to chuckle at how he looked at his jug with a slight fear on his features. This is how he always was, Mingyu thought. Hesitant at first, but if he surrendered into temptation, then everything was too easy. Everything was in his favor.

“Do I trust that you won't make me do anything harmful with that bet you won after I'm drunk?” Wonwoo eyed Mingyu carefully.

“Harmful? I wouldn’t hurt you Won what are you talking about? Unless you mean your beautiful anus, then I can’t promise anything,” Mingyu spurted the second sentence just like that. Taehyung choked at his wine and Jungkook snorted, causing Wonwoo to close his eyes and sigh deeply.

“Are you alright?” Jungkook asked Taehyung while tapping on his back to make him cough.

“Probably,” Taehyung answered, hand on his chest to stabilize his breathing. Jungkook tried his best to stop laughing, though.

“Let's make a toast,” Mingyu said all of a sudden “This day is special. I finally won the bet”.

“Yes, I agree,” Jungkook nodded and stood up. “This day _is_ special. Thank you all for keeping me company everyday,” he said and raised his glass. “My life would have been a lot duller without you three in it”.

“For you, baby in the size of a titan,” Taehyung said, clearly referring at Mingyu, and raised his glass, turning to everyone. “It is a great honor to have you my dearest pals, and I look forward to spending centuries with you, my beloved ones,” he finished his small encouragement before adding _To Mingyu_ and Wonwoo was ready to speak.

“Yes, to Mingyu,” Wonwoo raised his glass towards him as well. “My need to stay by your side is almost as big as my dislike for you,” a small smile creeped up on his lips. He then turned to the others as well. “Let's spend the rest of our years like this”.

“Aw, I'm blushing,” Taehyung said, smiling widely at Wonwoo. “That was unexpectedly sweet”.

“Even Wonwoo has his soft side,” Jungkook remarked before he took a sip from the wine, just like Taehyung and Wonwoo had done after their toasts.

Mingyu watched at how Wonwoo’s adam’s apple bobbed up and down with every sip he gulped. He proceeded to drink as well, the burning sensation of the alcohol soon scorching down his esophagus.

“Ah, that's strong,” he remarked once he put his glass down, eyes blinking rapidly and head shaking faintly in a rather fast pace. “My family wished they owned that kind of wine”.

Jungkook chuckled. “There is no point in having such premium quality wine if there is no one to share it with. Please drink more,” he urged all of them.

“And eat as well,” Taehyung added, popping a grape in his mouth.

“You’re right. Wonwoo, give me your plate. Let me serve you the empire’s finest meat,” Jungkook offered, seeing that the man was sitting the furthest from the plate with the pork. The smoke rose right on his face, and Jungkook inhaled the scent deeply. Mingyu helped, giving Wonwoo’s plate to Jungkook since he was between them.

“Give him some pomegranate marinade too,” Taehyung nudged Jungkook. “Wonwoo loves it”.

“The one with the balsamic vinegar,” Mingyu nodded in agreement, adding to Taehyung’s pertinent suggestion.

“Aw, you know me so well,” Wonwoo said, leaning back on the cushions as the others filled his plate.

Mingyu loved when everybody took care of Wonwoo. The older deserved it anyway. He wouldn’t admit that it had become a pet peeve to spoil and do everything for him, though. Wonwoo was demanding enough to reject help and affection sometimes, but Mingyu only grew adapt to ignore that.

“Here,” Jungkook handed the full plate to Mingyu to give it to Wonwoo. “What do you want from this side?” he asked Mingyu, pointing at the dishes Mingyu couldn't reach from his seat.

“Surprise me,” Mingyu grinned, scooting backwards to lie next to Wonwoo.

Jungkook smiled at that. He decided on adding a higher amount of meat into the taller man’s plate and topped it with some of the pomegranate marinade. With some of the potatoes and vegetables, he finished the plate off with a few pieces of cheese and two spoons of beans on the side. Mingyu felt warm at how his friend knew him so well to let him have the largest amount of meant in his portion.

“Don’t forget to eat some bread too,” Jungkook pointed at the steaming loaf next to the platter of cheese.

“My turn, Jungkookie,” Taehyung wrapped his arms around the other's waist in a cute manner.

“You can reach the meat on you own, can’t you?” Jungkook ran his hands between Taehyung's dry hair.

“Where's the fun in that?” Taehyung pouted.

Mingyu smiled to himself knowing that Jungkook loved teasing their eldest. Taehyung’s pouty manners and intense stares of thick lashed chocolate eyes always got the best of Jungkook. And because the youngest couldn’t resist him at all, he chuckled before taking Taehyung’s plate in his hand. It was no surprise that he would fill his plate mostly with the marinated vegetables and beans, pointing out that Taehyung should eat healthy. Taehyung pouted, clearly preferring the meat, but seeing how Jungkook actually cared for him, he settled with the little amount he had to it compared to the others.

“You can have some of mine too, only if you eat all your vegetables,” Jungkook babied him right after placing his plate back in front of him. Taehyung’s eyes lit up and Jungkook caressed his cheek with a smile.

The way Taehyung was actually older than Jungkook but he listened to everything the other said like an obedient child was so much like they were in bed. Mingyu looked at them with an underlying feeling of arousal, still present from the make-out session back in the bathhouse.

“Here,” Wonwoo brought a bite of bread with melted cheese in front of his lips. “Eat something before you get too lost in your thoughts,” he uttered, causing Mingyu to turn so fast to face him that he felt a crack on his nape.

The taller found himself blatantly caught off guard at that. Here he was, thinking about how the kiss had a crucial impact on him and Wonwoo snapped him out of his mindset as if he knew what he was thinking.

“Thank you,” he shrugged the thought off and opened his mouth to accept the little treat Wonwoo prepared for him.

As much as he claimed to dislike him, Wonwoo undeniably knew him the best. Mingyu couldn't help but lick Wonwoo's fingertips as he took the food from him, winking when Wonwoo's hand trembled. Wonwoo made a face at him and averted his eyes. Mingyu loved that despite acting cold sometimes, Wonwoo's attention was on him most of the time. Even now, he was slowly shuffling closer to him so their bodies could exchange heat as they ate.

“Come on, feed me too~” Taehyung said from the other couch, practically climbing on Jungkook's lap.

Jungkook looked at Taehyung with half lidded eyes that hid mischief behind them. Mingyu could nearly smell in the air how much Jungkook distinctly loved whenever Taehyung was clinging onto him. The youngest loved being treated like a king, undoubtedly.

Taehyung placed a warm hand onto his thigh and Jungkook took a clump of grapes into his hand. He selectively chose a dark purple one because it was Taehyung’s favorite color. Before he could detach some of the berries into his palm, Taehyung had already opened his mouth, tongue sticking out slightly in impatience to eat from Jungkook’s own hands.

“Gods, Taehyung...” Jungkook murmured. “You should keep that face for later,” he said, brushing the other's lower lip before feeding him.

“What are you going to feed me later, hm?” Taehyung said after making an obscene swallowing sound.

“I'll let you choose baby. There's three of us here,” Jungkook kissed his jaw.

“Yours is irreplaceable...” Taehyung said in the most seductive voice, bottom lip tugged underneath uneven frontal teeth before he reopened his mouth for another berry.

“It should be... baby,” Jungkook smirked, whispering the last word. Whilst his eyes were focused on Taehyung’s mouth, said man licked on the berry languidly, tongue brushing over Jungkook’s fingers.

This was paradise, Mingyu thought. The food and the wine were heavenly, they made Mingyu's belly grumble in satisfaction. But the best thing was that he ate while he had such a nice view in front of him. Taehyung knew how to tease everyone at the same time, even though he was mostly focused on Jungkook.

Mingyu felt a hand running from his hair, to his nape and then down the expanse of his back. He shivered at the touch and turned to look at Wonwoo, whose eyes were also glued at their two other friends.

“Like what you see?” Wonwoo smirked at him.

“Certainly,” Mingyu answered shortly, gaze turning to poke holes on Wonwoo’s features that were focused on the pair. “But let me express that I would prefer having it... care to let me explore you...?” he coaxed, letting a hand fly on Wonwoo’s cheek to fondle it tenderly.

The older looked up at him, eyes coated by a layer of probable lust. Mingyu was sure of himself. He looked at him as if he wished to rummage beneath onyx orbs to pull the hidden sensation out. But he pulled him to his lap instead before he could even say a word.

Wonwoo kissed him on the lips, almost too softly, too quickly. Outside of this place, they might have been on constant war with each other, throwing mocking glares and ugly words, but in here, they were in love.

They have never spent so little time eating before. They were too impatient today and it was going to affect them later if they weren't properly fed.

But Mingyu didn't care at the moment. There were no rules in war or love, so Mingyu blindly put their plates back on the table and wrapped Wonwoo's legs around his body.

Eager as his was, his tongue delved between Wonwoo’s lips. He earned himself sweet, low groans that woke up his carnal desires. This wasn’t a lie at all. It almost reminded him of the time, three months prior, where they spent three nights in a row there at the Manor. Those were three nights of extreme extravagance. Those were three nights of overstimulation and sinful orgasms. And tonight, Mingyu intended to conflate the pleasure of three nights into one.

“You're bottoming,” Mingyu announced to Wonwoo, not even asking for the other's opinion.

“Am I now?” Wonwoo murmured, pressing a line of kisses down Mingyu's throat.

“The bet. You can't say no,” Mingyu smirked at him.

Wonwoo rolled his eyes and brought his lips back to Mingyu's. Mingyu let him pretend he was just complying because of the bet. He could vividly picture Wonwoo's face, begging to be fucked almost every time, but he could let him keep his pride today.

“I won’t have to say what you’re gonna do though, sweetheart...” Jungkook cooed upon hearing the other pair’s conversation, thumb pushing between rosy lips, dragging across Taehyung’s bottom row teeth.

“You sure don’t have to... you fuck me so well...” Taehyung moaned almost inaudibly, hips slowly grinding to rub against Jungkook’s growing erection.

Wonwoo's breath stuttered after he heard the moan. Mingyu pulled back a bit and marveled at Wonwoo's heavy gaze on the other pair.

Was it one of those days? Taehyung's short tunic was extremely eye catching as it lifted even further up his thighs with his grinding motion. Wonwoo's eyes had been looking less and less at Taehyung's face as their day progressed. Maybe it was one of those days that Mingyu and Jungkook were going to get a show.

Mingyu followed Wonwoo’s eyes and locked his own with Jungkook’s. A small smirk appeared on the youngest’s thin lips and he nodded at him whilst his hand caressed on Taehyung’s thigh, lifting the tunic upwards to spoil some mouthwatering flesh of perfectly rounded globes.

Wonwoo sighed, his hands tightening on Mingyu's shoulders. Mingyu started kissing his neck again, going down to his collarbones and littering them with tiny, stimulating bites. Wonwoo's hand tangled in his hair as Jungkook's hand disappeared underneath Taehyung's tunic completely.

“Wonwoo love, are you looking?” Taehyung's voice sounded heavy with want already.

“He’s taking to you, love,” Mingyu temporarily snapped Wonwoo out of his bliss, given the fact that he hadn’t answered after several seconds.

“I am... I am looking, always,” Wonwoo informed between pants and low groans.

“You can do more than look,” Taehyung urged him, arching his back against Jungkook's hand.

Jungkook chose that moment to press his palm against Taehyung's bulge, causing a grunt to escape the other's pink lips.

“This one's needy,” Jungkook said and briefly silenced the other with a lingering kiss. “You should hurry up Won...”

“Come on, Won...” Taehyung whined, fluttering dazzling uneven eyes at him from his shoulder.

Mingyu shivered at the sight, and caught a small movement on Wonwoo’s throat, a faint sign that he gulped. He urged him out of his lap with a rub on his ass and followed him towards the pair.

“Hi,” Wonwoo called softly, placing a hand on Taehyung's lower back.

Taehyung crashed their lips together immediately; his hands coming to cup Wonwoo's cheeks and bring him closer to Jungkook's lap.

Mingyu groaned. He couldn’t help himself. He heard Jungkook letting out the same sounds as him, eyes fixated on the two sinful bodies that he had right in front of him. His left hand was still underneath Taehyung’s tunic whilst his right sneaked to rub Wonwoo’s thigh to pull him closer. The tallest glued himself behind Wonwoo, grinding his bulge between the gorge of his ass. He placed one hand on his waist while the other rested on Taehyung’s nape, fingers tangling through his wavy locks.

“Let's get you out of this tunic of yours,” Wonwoo mumbled against Taehyung's lips, hands trailing down his chest and his hip, where the knot of the fabric was located.

Jungkook's hand trailed further up Wonwoo's thigh as well. Jungkook must have touched his dick, because he felt Wonwoo suddenly arching against him with a surprised moan.

“Go on, undress him,” Jungkook smirked at Wonwoo, slowly tugging at his member. Wonwoo's hand clenched on Taehyung's tunic, startled from the unexpected pleasure.

“You look even better like this,” Mingyu praised from behind him, turning Taehyung’s head towards him by his neck. With a hard tug on the silky locks, he craned his head and leaned down to lick around the shell of his ear, earning delicious sounds from the older. Jungkook found this as a great opportunity to mouth onto Taehyung’s breast, over his areola. He took the bud in his mouth, causing it to harden and Taehyung moaned into Mingyu’s kiss. Wonwoo stroked Jungkook’s hair from underneath him, his other hand teasing Taehyung’s other nipple.

“Come on love, undress him,” Mingyu broke the kiss enough to touch Wonwoo's hip and slide his hand downwards, towards his bum.

“Yeah Wonwoo, what's stopping you?” Jungkook added, speeding up his movements on Wonwoo's cock.

Wonwoo glanced once at Jungkook, once at Mingyu. Then, he placed both hands on the fabric that fell loose on Taehyung’s hips, eyes fixated on the soft tremble of his tummy. The older raised his arms up voluntarily and Wonwoo pulled the fabric over him and tossed it carelessly to the couch behind him. And Taehyung was now completely naked in front of their mercy. The three of them almost raped him with their eyes, Jungkook licking his lips at the sight of his delicate erection brushing over his lower stomach. Mingyu bit his own lips at the prominent curve of his lower back and Wonwoo stared at the tanned flesh from head to toe.

“Now let me undress you too,” Taehyung suddenly got up and pushed Wonwoo back to the other couch.

Nobody expected the attack and least of all Wonwoo, who got pinned under Taehyung in the blink of an eye. Mingyu's jaw dropped as he watched Taehyung's naked thighs straddling Wonwoo's waist, pushing Wonwoo's own tunic upwards. The older crushed their lips together and a throaty sound came out of Wonwoo, surprised but pleased.

“Shit...” Jungkook mumbled from next to Mingyu, probably sharing the same thoughts as him.

Mingyu briefly glanced at him and took a step closer. They stood too close as Taehyung's hands roamed over Wonwoo's body trying to undo the knot that kept his clothes on him. Jungkook placed a hand on the back of Mingyu's thigh, firm and comforting.

“Oh, dear Olympian gods...” Mingyu mumbled to himself, tongue darting outside to wet his lips. Jungkook then stood up, the movement gaining Mingyu’s attention. His eyes followed his peer as he tried to walk towards the sinful interaction on the couch, but Mingyu managed to halt his body with a tight grip on his wrist.

“Don’t. Not yet,” Mingyu spoke quietly so the duo on the couch wouldn’t hear them. Jungkook only smirked and his gaze moved back at Taehyung and Wonwoo on the couch.

The sight was the epitome of lust. Or, the seven deadly sins merged together with lust conquering them all. Taehyung managed to free Wonwoo from all his clothes and now they were kissing fiercely, tongues out on display and tangling on each other’s. Sloppy sounds occurred along with pants and moans from the two hottest deep voices Mingyu had ever heard in his life. Wonwoo had his hands on Taehyung’s ass, spreading his cheeks apart for Mingyu and Jungkook to admire the exposed area that was ready to be filled. Taehyung had his own hands rigged into Wonwoo’s hair, ruffling it as he sucked on his tongue, eliciting eerily beautiful groans out of him. Mingyu heard Jungkook letting out soft breaths at the scenery he was staring at and he saw his eyes being glued onto the men’s cocks grinding together, precum sliding off of them, merging with each other’s.

If Mingyu managed to devour them, he would taste them on one another and Jungkook probably thought the same.

Actually, scratch that, Jungkook definitely thought the same. Mingyu felt the other's arms wrapping around his own waist, lightly holding his hips.

“I can't take this anymore,” Jungkook mumbled, pressing his lips on Mingyu's shoulder.

Mingyu wholeheartedly agreed. Without taking his eyes off the other two, he hastily undid the knot of his own robe and let it hang open at the front. Jungkook got the hint. One of his hands touched the head of Mingyu's cock, sending Mingyu's brain in another ring of heaven.

“Ah, Taehyung, slow down or this will be over too quickly,” Wonwoo whined, quite loudly, as Taehyung had his hands pinned down while licking his chest and grinding on his crotch.

Mingyu let out a deep groan, head tilting backwards, showcasing the view of a canvas for Jungkook to paint in red and purple splotches. Reddened hands travelled lower to cup Mingyu’s sex glands, fingertips brushing around the flesh and pressed on just the right spots to make the taller part his lips more to reveal long canines. The moans caught the couch duo’s attention, causing Taehyung to turn around rather quickly and smirk at the sight of their dominants fighting for dominance. Wonwoo saw this as a great opportunity to bite down on Taehyung’s stretched neck, making him moan a little louder and wince in pleasurable pain.

“Like what you see there...?” Wonwoo teased Taehyung, earning a nod from him and a bite on the side of his bottom lip.

Jungkook’s hands were now full on Mingyu, fists closed around his shaft and budging over it slightly in an unstable rhythm.

“Ahh...Jungkookie...” was all Mingyu could say. Jungkook continued nibbling on several spots on Mingyu’s neck, fist shortly tightening above his shaft. Mingyu’s own hand was over Jungkook’s back, tracing fingers on the clothed skin upwards to tangle between jet black locks. And Jungkook’s hand went slightly faster.

“Wait... I have an idea,” Taehyung mumbled, almost inaudibly, briefly cutting off their shared bliss. “Mingyu come here,” he called a little louder, grabbing Mingyu's hand and bringing him closer to their cushions.

Mingyu felt dazed, a little bit from the alcohol, a little bit from Jungkook's hand, but most importantly from the way Wonwoo was looking at him as he laid on his back, eyes lustful and trusting while Taehyung spread his legs apart.

“Eat him out,” Taehyung said mischievously, and Mingyu's brain short-circuited.

“W-what?” he stuttered.

“Do it,” Jungkook pressed his shoulder until he was kneeling down.

Taehyung grabbed his face and kissed him, simultaneously pulling him towards Wonwoo's body.

Mingyu found himself controlled, but he wound never say he didn’t like it. The view of Wonwoo spread out just for him made his brain alter into a completely different mindset. He was no longer the clumsy and bubbly Mingyu his friends and the whole town trusted him to be. He was the beastly Mingyu who could fuck all three of them senseless right on the spot, and only they had the honor to see and lay hands upon. Mingyu felt greedy. Seven deadly sins ruling over the room, and greed was the one that chose him, ready to devour the lust laying underneath him. He sensed hands on his back and nape, not even knowing who they belonged to anymore and his robe was slowly being pulled down from his shoulders and, soon enough, away from his body. With his form now free of any garments and his toned muscles that could be used as a great reference for the manor’s statues in full view, he grabbed ahold of porcelain thighs and leaned down. He only nuzzled his lips and tip of his nose onto Wonwoo’s inner thighs and said man started panting already. Talk about oversensitivity from all that kissing and rubbing with Taehyung. A few kisses on them and Mingyu knew he almost ended him the moment his tongue licked a long stripe down Wonwoo’s tight heat. With his back arching immediately, the older aimed to grab ahold of Mingyu’s dark brown hair, only for Jungkook to stop him from doing so. The younger sat right above his head, keeping his arms steady on his lap and laid down to brush his lips into his ear.

“No touching sweetheart...you’re not allowed to...” Jungkook spoke in a low tone, slowly, devilishly and Wonwoo only gulped. Lips suddenly attacked the side of his neck and Taehyung had also taken his turn on him, occupying this sensitive area of his too.

And Mingyu licked another hot line between his thighs, tongue circling around his rim to make him see stars.

“Ah, Mingyu...” the quiet mumble of Wonwoo was far from what Mingyu wanted him to sound like by the time he was done with him.

This was exactly how he wanted Wonwoo. In the middle of everyone's attention, but most of his own focus on him. Mingyu lapped at him again, his tongue swirling around the sensitive nerves of his hole with much more technique than before.

He knew how to eat Wonwoo out. They had done this countless of times before, and it never failed to make the other a stuttering mess. Now, with Jungkook kissing his lips and Taehyung sucking marks at his neck, Mingyu could only imagine how much more sensitive Wonwoo was going to feel.

He tongued him just the way he knew he liked, prodding at his entrance and then licking all over him like a lollipop candy. Wonwoo was Mingyu's favorite type of candy. The sweetest, most precious and expensive candy this empire had to offer.

“Mhmm...more...” Wonwoo shifted in a desperate trial to grind his hole down on Mingyu’s tongue even more in order to gain the gratification he craved. But Mingyu, in this form, wouldn’t grant him the favor. He paused his movements momentarily to look up to the pair above the man he abused with his wet muscle.

“If I eat him out, you should do the same...” Mingyu smirked at Jungkook and said man’s eyes darkened visibly. A glance towards Taehyung was all it took for him to snap internally. Taehyung hadn’t seen it coming when he was slammed down on the couch right over Wonwoo’s head, and was positioned to rest his own on Wonwoo’s shoulder, and the latter did the same, head now laying on Taehyung’s very own shoulder. Jungkook then hovered over him, looking ready to tear the oldest into shreds. But no, Mingyu was wrong. He wouldn’t do that just yet. First, he had to bring him over the edge, _they_ had to bring _them_ over the edge.

Jungkook bit hard down on Taehyung’s neck, so hard he almost drew blood. The older let out a high-pitched squeak. A sign of pain. Pain that he wouldn’t let take over him. Taehyung liked pain. Wonwoo kissed on the other side of Taehyung’s neck to soothe the scorching sting as much as he could, and Mingyu found the perfect chance to attack. With Wonwoo being distracted, he delved his tongue back into his hole, prying it open and reaching into velvet walls. The sudden twitch of his hips and the loud moan did not affect him in the slightest, Mingyu had his fingers hooked right above his hip bones and continued urging his pointed tongue deeper into the stretching heat.

“Mingyu,” a voice caused him to look up. Jungkook. He stated right into his dark eyes, something unknown now plaguing inside them, not sure what kind of sin. Maybe _wrath_. Or maybe _greed_ ; just like him. “The wine,” he said right above Taehyung’s panting face and Mingyu did not need a second word to get the signal.

Without removing his tongue from Wonwoo and with a stretch of his arm, he reached the large cruse of wine that was not even half empty from the table beside him and handed it to Jungkook. Said man lost no time to accept it and then proceeded to his actions, which Mingyu watched carefully.

Jungkook lowered himself on Taehyung’s body. He spread his thighs apart. He trailed his knuckles on the twitch shaft, causing Taehyung’s sensitive body to shudder lightly. He left kisses from his belly button down to his cock.

And then poured half of the wine over the tanned body.

What a waste would that be if only Taehyung did not deserve it...?

Jungkook did not care. He obviously did _not_ care when all he did was suck on his entire length, tasting precum with the bittersweet taste of wine. He obviously did _not_ care when all he did was pluck his tongue into Taehyung’s heat whilst pressing his dark thighs up to his chest...

“You look so expensive Taehyung... Fuck, all this high-class wine poured on you,” Mingyu growled, crawling up on Wonwoo's body to take a better look. He felt damned. The valuable, eternal wine that had been ripping in the cellar for centuries now poured intentionally over a naked man’s body instead of being shared mouth to mouth at a grand feast.

He felt Wonwoo's hands circling around his naked waist, softly landing on his backside. It was startlingly gentle against the heavy mood that had enveloped them all. Mingyu couldn't help but lean down and press a kiss at his cheek, as Taehyung moaned helplessly right above his head.

“Mingyu... Touch me...” Wonwoo murmured against his skin, and shit, Mingyu was a weak man, he couldn't deny him that simple request.

That didn't mean he was going to make it easy for him, though. He trailed kisses and bites down his torso all the way to his navel and huffed a puff of hot air above his hard, pulsating member. Wonwoo wiggled beneath him, a slight whine already leaving his lips. Mingyu kneeled back on the ground again, and pulled Wonwoo's thighs to the side to reveal his center once more. Wonwoo looked at him in unfiltered anticipation.

Mingyu pressed a kiss against Wonwoo's left buttock, and then another one, closer to the place Wonwoo wanted him to touch the most. He then brought his head just above Wonwoo's hole and stuck his tongue out, but before he could touch him, he turned his head to the side and kissed his thigh.

Wonwoo groaned and threw his head back in frustration, hitting Taehyung's shoulder, who was probably too out of it to even feel it. Mingyu chose that moment to harden his tongue and plunge it right into Wonwoo's heat, as deep as he could, while the other was off guard.

Wonwoo yelled, his voice higher pitched than normal, probably an octave up, and his hand flew to grab Taehyung's hair harshly.

Too harshly, judging from the moan of pain that came from Taehyung, broken from the pleasure Jungkook was giving him.

Taehyung’s head almost poked a boring onto Wonwoo’s pectoral and clavicle from the way it shook and trembled backwards. Wonwoo, despite the pleasure he received found the courage to turn Taehyung from his head to face him and immediately kissed his mouth to try and relax him the slightest bit. Mingyu found this idea smart, Wonwoo never ceased to impress him. Jungkook hadn’t even started and Taehyung squirmed underneath him as if an earthquake occurred inside his body; the source of the earthquake being the youngest’s tongue. If he kept going on like that, he would surely faint, especially with what Jungkook seemed to have in mind...

“Juh-Jungkook aaahhh...Jungkookie...” Taehyung sobbed into Wonwoo’s mouth, the latter caressing his hair and licking around his vermillion borders to help his nerves calm down.

The youngest was almost forgotten, but he made sure to leave his stigma when he retracted his tongue from Taehyung’s abused rim and grabbed ahold of the wine jug again. It would most likely be a quarter full by now, as the percentage of its content was disposed on Taehyung’s body to drive him crazy.

Jungkook hovered above the two and stuck his tongue out for Taehyung and Wonwoo to lick on, both of them getting a taste of Taehyung along with the mixture of the red liquid and his precum. Wonwoo moaned and soon enough, Mingyu felt jealous and decided to join the interaction, merging his tongue over Jungkook’s to have it to himself for a few seconds, both exchanging the taste of Wonwoo and Taehyung simultaneously. Jungkook then brought his hand above the two laying men, who were panting uncontrollably whilst biting on each other’s bottom lips and poured the remaining wine right between their mouths.

Mingyu watched in wonder as both of them lapped it up from where it had dripped on their lips. This was so... Mingyu knew that this was exactly the face these two were making when they were licking the cum off each other's chins. Mingyu twitched, his dick complaining at the lack of attention.

“Mingyu, kiss me...” it was Wonwoo who snapped him out of his daydreams, circling his hands around his neck.

And because Wonwoo was usually an asshole, Mingyu couldn't help but indulge him every time he was being sweet. That was a fatal weakness of his, that Wonwoo seemed all too eager to manipulate. Mingyu leaned down and helped Wonwoo lick his lips clean, before connecting their mouths together.

“Jungkookie...” Taehyung whined whilst eyeing the pair beside him, desperate for aught contact on his aching body. Jungkook heard the demand upon the call of his name, too caught up on his pleasure to even think about rejecting it. Taehyung was only the fuel to Jungkook’s burning desire and he had no room for teasing him. Not anymore. Not after seeing Taehyung’s eyes swelled with tears in their corners and he hadn’t even been inside him yet. So, he obeyed. All he could do was obey as he raped Taehyung’s mouth almost abundantly, using his tongue to coat parts of his mouth Taehyung didn’t even knew he had, teeth about to borderline tear apart his tubercles. Taehyung tugged his nails on Jungkook’s back, almost ripping his loosened toga that slipped from his shoulders, letting out long moans that were killer shots for the men around him, bottom lip dragged and disappearing between pearly teeth.

There was no being gentle with Taehyung. Mingyu thought about this as he cupped Wonwoo's cheek, careful not to hurt him in his passion. The two couldn't have been more different in bed if they tried. Taehyung grinded up on Jungkook, pulling and shoving him to get him to touch him more, bring his mouth and fingers to the most intimate parts of his body. Jungkook's torso didn't budge though. He was taking things at his own pace, and Taehyung could only suffer through it, whines escaping his lips.

“Mingyu, I want more...” Wonwoo murmured then, a lot calmer than Taehyung, but not less aroused.

Maybe it was the use of his name that made Mingyu so weak when it came to Wonwoo, maybe it was just the way the older pronounced it. Whatever it was, Mingyu kissed the corner of his mouth and ran his hand down his body, raising goosebumps on its trail. He reached Wonwoo's cock and tugged softly once, twice, just to tease Wonwoo, to get him worked up before he went further down.

Jungkook handled Taehyung however he wanted to, he could edge him, fuck him raw and not allow him to cum until he begged for it, but Mingyu wasn't like this. He too wanted Wonwoo begging for it, but in a whole different way. That's why before he went any further, he looked up at the pair in front of him.

“Jungkook, the oil,” he called, in the same tone as the youngest asked for the wine before.

Jungkook nodded before turning to grab the little pottery pot that contained the oil, freshly drained from the manor’s gardens only a few days ago. Mingyu accepted it with a mumbled thank you. He considered giving some to Jungkook after he finished, but seeing Taehyung practically drenched with the wine and his own precum along with Jungkook’s saliva, he figured that he wouldn’t really need it after all.

Wonwoo had Taehyung’s hand in his own, keeping a tight grip onto it for support. The older lapped softly on Wonwoo’s bottom lip, most likely taking every little bit of the sweet wine was left on his mouth. Wonwoo seemed to enjoy the small ministration, viewing the image of him with half closed eyes, parted lips and gentle breaths escaping his mouth to invade Taehyung’s.

Jungkook saw that and placed large palms on each of Taehyung’s sides, manhandling him down to his ass. He hadn’t eaten him out enough yet, and he still had some way to go until he reached his final stage.

He nosed down Taehyung’s lower abdomen, tongue tickling around his navel before he moved to take his entire shaft into his mouth, surprising him and urging turmoil to mess up in his stomach. But that didn’t last for long and Jungkook buried his face between golden tanned skin, biting softly on the tender thighs and earning sinful moans amidst the pleasure he gave him.

A few moments and Jungkook’s tongue was penetrating pointedly into Taehyung’s rim once again, tasting the familiar flavor he most likely had missed within the span of five minutes. Taehyung squirmed under him, mouthing _Jungkookie, Jungkookie please_ into Wonwoo’s mouth between cries and mewls, which Mingyu found absolutely beautiful.

Wonwoo too was looking at Taehyung's contracting face through half lidded eyes, as if he was in a trance. He didn't notice Mingyu as he dipped two fingers inside the oil pot, coating them thoroughly before reaching a hand between Wonwoo's legs again. Because Wonwoo was so transfixed on Taehyung, he didn't expect it when Mingyu pressed a finger against his hole, barely breaching him. Mingyu expected him to tense up at the sudden feeling, but Wonwoo was so turned on that all he could do was close his eyes and let out a quiet moan, mixing with Taehyung's. His body remained relaxed and open, trusting Mingyu to have his way as he pleased and take him to heaven with him.

Mingyu buried his finger knuckle-deep into him. Watching him whine like that and kiss Taehyung between breathy moans and gentle sounds did not help the desire he had to fuck him in every possible way on the couch, on the table, on his lap, on top of the bodies of the two men beside him. He added one, two fingers to accompany his middle one into the puckered rim, slowly stretching it to the point it could take his cock with little pain. Pain down there had slowly left their vocabulary long ago, given the amount of times they have done this before. It had been done too many times for them to get used to the sensation to the point where it could be considered an addiction, a craving. The only pain existing could be an alternative to a drug...

His eyes darted to Jungkook, who had his arms thrown over Taehyung’s thighs to keep them firmly wrapped around his neck as he tonguefucked the older man. _It must be heaven_ , Mingyu thought, _tasting wine all over the already delicious heat of the man you want to devour_. He lowkey found himself wanting to taste Taehyung himself as well, but who could blame him when the man looked like the embodiment of sin and hell right underneath them? Next time, he would definitely do the same to Wonwoo.

“Muh-Mingyu...” the man beneath him breathed and placed a palm above the hand Mingyu was penetrating him with.

Jungkook’s tongue had probably fallen numb by now, considering that he had been throwing it so deep into Taehyung for the past quarter. Taehyung had his own fingers tangled between silky black locks, mouth trembling whilst being played right between Wonwoo’s lips as his moans reached a crescendo. Jungkook must have hit a sweet spot with his tongue alone.

Mingyu didn't want to fall behind. He lifted one of Wonwoo's knees for better access and crooked his fingers upwards. Wonwoo's body trembled and he buried his face on the crook of Taehyung's neck.

“Ah, there Gyu, there...” he whined helplessly, trying to press closer to Mingyu's fingers.

“What? Where?” Mingyu said with an evil smile, purposely missing his mark on the next few thrusts.

Wonwoo cursed, but there wasn't much else he could do.

“Come on, don't tease me, not now...” he said through tight lips.

Mingyu only leaned down to dart his mouth right across Wonwoo’s ear. “Patience love. Let the hard work be done by the real tool. I’ll let you come undone with something you’re more worth for...” he breathed into his ear, causing Wonwoo to bite into Taehyung’s neck to muffle a cry, but the other man only seemed to like it.

“H-hurry up... Put your cock in me...” Wonwoo turned around to stare dead on Mingyu’s eyes, brows furrowed and visible tremors shaking them.

“Oh, sweetheart. Not yet...” Mingyu brushed a few locks away from Wonwoo’s forehead, giving him a devilish smirk and a hard thrust of his fingers down into his hole. “Jungkook” he called, distracting the man who continued his work into Taehyung with his tongue. Jungkook only moved his eyes to look at him, movements never pausing, neither slowing down, nose letting out sharp breaths onto Taehyung’s sex glands. “I need a favor,” Mingyu told him, fingers still going in and out of Wonwoo.

“Hm?” Jungkook looked up from his meal, eyes glazed over.

“I think Taehyung needs a break if he is to last any longer. Come here,” Mingyu waved him over with his free hand.

Jungkook looked between Taehyung's ass and Mingyu's side for a second, clearly not wanting to leave his favorite person behind even for a second.

Mingyu had to crawl over both Wonwoo and Taehyung to drag him forward with a firm, distracting kiss.

“Come on, you won't regret this,” Mingyu murmured against his lips, tasting Taehyung’s flavor for a brief moment.

The moment Taehyung was freed, he sucked in a desperate breath, legs dropping down and chest heaving. Wonwoo absentmindedly brushed his hair to calm his squirming body down, as he watched Mingyu bringing Jungkook between his own legs.

“Keep him busy,” was the only thing Mingyu said, before pushing Jungkook's head down and over Wonwoo's crotch.

Jungkook tossed his hesitance away once he began mouthing on the white thighs underneath him. Taehyung crawled beside him, leaving a kiss onto Jungkook’s forehead before he dived down to plant kisses right under Wonwoo’s navel.

Satisfied with the image, Mingyu figured he should proceed to his own actions, climbing up Wonwoo’s torso to straddle him and rest his knees right above the man’s shoulders. Wonwoo whined, eyeing Mingyu’s form over him up and down to settle his gaze on the shaft that was only inches away above his face. Mingyu saw him biting his lip in desperation and he grabbed his cock to brush it on his bottom lip.

“Do you want it love...?” Mingyu asked in the most lustful tone from the moment they started. Wonwoo murmured a slurred _yes_ and brought his tongue out to lick on the head of his cock, _teasingly_. This was enough of a response for Mingyu to grab ahold of the back of Wonwoo’s head and rub the tip of his dick between slightly parted lips.

Wonwoo opened his mouth just as Taehyung swallowed his cock all at once, causing a deep moan to leave his lips. Mingyu grabbed his jaw and pushed inside him with little effort.

His mind blanked out as his member was enveloped by the velvety heat of Wonwoo's mouth. His moans didn't stop, courtesy of Taehyung giving him head like the expert he was. Mingyu threw his head back and moaned as well at the feeling of the vibrations after he had gone so long without touching himself. He thrusted his hips against Wonwoo's mouth so easily, like it was a second nature. Wonwoo had learned to take him well. His jaw was slack, even as his abdomen was strung tight from the pleasure, and Mingyu was careful not to choke him too bad.

That was until Jungkook pressed two fingers inside Wonwoo. For the first time that day, Wonwoo cried out and his body thrashed. Getting stimulated from so many places at one was too much for him, but he could still take it. Mingyu brushed his hair back with his free hand, as he continued to fuck into his mouth with more fervor.

“Gods, you suck me so good,” he groaned, unable to hold himself.

Jungkook worked his fingers harder than Mingyu did before. Mingyu was slow with his movements, teasing, burning him up from the inside out. Jungkook was the opposite, urging the fire from the outside back into him. Wonwoo clenched his hips, bucking up his pelvis to thrust into Taehyung’s mouth. He gagged and groaned around Mingyu’s thick shaft and Taehyung did the same at the sudden movement. Jungkook leaned forward to lick on the corner of Taehyung’s lips, urging him to stop sucking so he can join him. And so, Taehyung withdrew his lips up to the tip of Wonwoo’s cock and placed his fingertips on Jungkook’s chin to bring him closer, the younger soon lapping on the tip together with Taehyung. Tongues meddled together over the twitching cock, exchanging Wonwoo’s precum into their mouths and then dropped down to lick his shaft from top to bottom and back up, one on each side of it swirling around and making Wonwoo almost lose it.

“Mhh, mhh!” Wonwoo's moans were muffled by Mingyu's dick, but that did nothing to lessen their intensity.

Mingyu turned his head backwards to watch the mess the other two were making on Wonwoo’s body.

Mingyu groaned. It was sinful. This was not wrath, or greed, or even lust. This was just gluttony. The way their tongues fought and danced for Wonwoo's dick was such a sight to see, and he could see it all day. He could sit down, with a goblet of wine in hand, and watch them spoil Wonwoo until the sun rose to the next dawn. He would most definitely end up pouring the goblet’s contents all over Wonwoo’s body, though…

Wonwoo's hand suddenly flew up to Mingyu's bum, hitting him lightly as a signal to let him speak. The taller was cut off his filthy imagination within milliseconds.

“Mingyu I'm gonna cum, Mingyu I'm-” he said the moment he was allowed to, but the others didn't let him.

Jungkook placed a firm hand around the base of his shaft, keeping his orgasm from crashing onto him. He pulled Taehyung back as well, and they continued making out as he held a sobbing Wonwoo's shaft tightly.

“Shh, love, it's okay,” Mingyu leaned town to kiss his cheeks and his lips lightly. “You have no idea how we love to do that to you... All of us, just for you,” he murmured in his ear, and then proceeded to kiss his neck in a soothing manner.

“Mmm... please... let me cum...” Wonwoo called out to Jungkook, but the younger only cooed him to relax while dragging his fingers in and out of him, slowing down the pace with each soft thrust, feeling more velvety contact on his fingertips. He kissed down his hipbones and back on Taehyung’s lips, tongue licking around his shaft and back into the elder’s hot cavern, delivering Wonwoo’s precum between their mouths. Mingyu fondled Wonwoo’s hair, lips adding wet suctions on the bumpy from goosebumps skin on his neck, leaving plum hued blemishes on his path.

The moment Jungkook was sure enough that Wonwoo’s rapid breathing became calmer, he excised the contact of his fingers from the stretched tunnel they were into. A string of liquid, a combination of oil, precum and faint wine, was the last thing to break their connection, and Wonwoo quivered, hips clenching onto nothing, cold air hitting his emptiness that felt like void.

“It’s alright sweetheart... it’s alright, Mingyu is gonna take care of you,” Taehyung spoke gently, fingers fondling his tummy and stomach and kissed his ribcage. Jungkook smiled softly, leaving a few last kisses into Wonwoo’s inner thighs and slowly loosened his grip around Wonwoo’s achingly hard shaft. Wonwoo gulped and moaned, lost on Mingyu’s lips that messed up his throat and bit on the juncture where shoulder met the neck, softly mumbling his name and syllables of what sounded like _fuck me, fuck me, please_.

Mingyu only surrendered, gathering an already exhausted Wonwoo into his arms to moving their bodies onto the couch next to them.

“Jungkookie... My body hurts...” Taehyung whined, large eyes that resembled a puppy’s locked on the younger’s features, lip corners down to create a pout, plump bottom lip sticking out imperceptibly. Jungkook only reached to lift Taehyung up on his lap.

“Come here, baby... I couldn’t wait to get my hands all over you again,” he said in a tender and seductive manner, lips almost instantly crushing on his.

Now that they were separated again, Mingyu didn't have the mind to see what exactly Jungkook was doing to Taehyung. He knew it would be filthy though. He knew Taehyung came the hardest like this.

Wonwoo wouldn't even need half the time to finish. His trembling arms were wrapped around Mingyu tightly, as it would pain him not to touch him at the moment. As much as Mingyu wanted to wreck him, he wanted to be mindful of his sensitivity.

“Are you ready?” he sat back on the couch and pulled Wonwoo over his thighs.

“ _Yes,_ ” Wonwoo whined, his usual snappy attitude when Mingyu asked unnecessary questions replaced by neediness.

Mingyu reached for the oil on the table and rubbed it all over his cock as Wonwoo watched, mesmerized.

“Come on,” Mingyu edged him forward when he was done.

He positioned his cock right under Wonwoo's entrance and pulled him down by the hips.

A loud moan, an incredibly erotic sound, a creek of lust that broke out of Wonwoo’s vocal cords, echoed in the large room, deafening to Mingyu’s ears. The other pair had most likely paused their interaction momentarily to see what was happening, but Mingyu was too focused, too drawn to Wonwoo to pay any attention to them.

His cock slid higher as Wonwoo sat further down on it, bony pale fingers rustling between his chestnut hair. Mingyu himself let out heavy groans of pleasure, mouth gluing on Wonwoo’s collarbone to try and muffle it, for the solid purpose of letting Wonwoo give a recital with his beautiful voice, all by himself.

“Want to hear you too, Gyu...” Taehyung mumbled from somewhere in the distance, but Mingyu shook his head.

Once Wonwoo bottomed out, he started panting, his breath getting messy again. Mingyu imagined how it must have felt like to him, who was so close to his climax but keeping it back for so long. He didn't need to ask if Wonwoo was ready to move, the desperation to get off was clear in how Wonwoo was gripping at him. Mingyu grabbed his hips and pushed him up a bit before slamming him back down.

This time, he couldn't hold back his own groan, much to Taehyung's pleasure. He could have sex with Wonwoo forever. His taste, his tightness, his sounds, his scent, they all hit all the right buttons for Mingyu. Even the fact that Wonwoo was usually bickering with him, full of pride and stiffness, but in moments like these he eagerly gave his all to him was such a turn on. Mingyu impatiently bucked his hips up, again and again, simultaneously moving Wonwoo's hips trying to find his sweet spot.

“Ahh... Mingyu... harder... please,” Wonwoo pressed the heels of his palms on Mingyu’s shoulder blades. Mingyu felt the force and his lower back protested, merging the shivers that appeared on various parts of his body on the bottom of his spine. The squelching sounds of his cock penetrating Wonwoo every time he bounced on it caused waves of pleasure travel south at his lower stomach. Beads of sweat were now visible on Wonwoo’s forehead and Mingyu felt the elder’s waist getting slippery on his palms due to the salty liquid forming there as well. He figured Wonwoo was too exhausted, too tired to keep moving steadily, seen that his movements were sloppy after a certain point. So Mingyu decided to spare him, altering their position so that Wonwoo was laying on his stomach, head pressed down on the cushion by Mingyu’s palm, ass up in the air in perfect display. Mingyu lost no time to thrust back into him again, this time hitting his prostate dead-on center, eliciting a choked gasp from the man underneath him that merged with Taehyung’s loud moan in the background. Mingyu didn’t even spare a glance at them, not when Wonwoo was right there plastered down for his mercy. He only muted the noises that polluted the area outside of their territory, keeping only his desired ones that came out of Wonwoo’s swollen lips.

“Mingyu, I'm going to cum, Mingyu-” Wonwoo sobbed again, for the second time that day.

Well then. Mingyu decided that he was going to make these last few moments imprint on Wonwoo's brain forever. He positioned himself so his every thrust could hit Wonwoo's special spot and started making small, fast movements against him. His thrusts were barely there, but they worked just enough to slam against his prostate again and again, with no mercy. Wonwoo's voice turned high pitched and his arms clenched at the cushion around him so hard, his knuckles appeared white. But Mingyu wasn't done. He brought his hand around Wonwoo's waist and started pumping his cock in just the angle he knew drove him crazy.

Wonwoo was gone is seconds.

Strings of cum erupted from Wonwoo’s cock within seconds, dirtying the expensive cushion underneath him. It was fortunate enough that this had happened far too many times for Jungkook to get mad about it anymore. Wonwoo rode out of his orgasm by fucking into Mingyu’s fist and simultaneously arching back to fuck himself on Mingyu’s cock. Mingyu leaned down to glue their bodies together and left kisses on Wonwoo’s upper back and gentle nibbles on his nape. He kept thrusting forward, movements unstable until he, too, reached his high, releasing his cum right onto Wonwoo’s prostate. Wonwoo almost cried, eyes closed shut and mouth open agape to let out quavering mewls that blessed Mingyu’s ears.

“Fuck, fuck...” Mingyu cursed as the pleasure that had been building inside him the entire time hit him full force. He held onto Wonwoo very tightly and buried his face at the small of his back, as if he was the one in need of support right now.

This. This was what he lived for. Every day, every week, every month. This was the ultimate pleasure this world had to offer. Mingyu's own breath came out as a sob as the feeling of completion hit him.

Jungkook and Taehyung were still going, but Mingyu felt paralyzed. He dragged his arms until they were all around Wonwoo's waist and he hugged him close to his chest, still nosing his lower spine.

“A-are you okay?” Wonwoo's trembling voice still managed to sound louder to Mingyu than the sounds of the other two chasing their own orgasms.

The power Wonwoo had over him would have been terrifying if Mingyu hadn't decided he was going to spend his entire life with him. He couldn't imagine ever parting from the person that constantly got on his nerves, that fought him over the most trivial things and always antagonized him. The same person who knew him better than he knew himself, inside out, who always made sure to keep him comfortable despite their spats, the person who was the source of this ultimate pleasure. Mingyu hated him, but he loved him the most.

“I dislike you too,” Mingyu murmured against his skin, still unable to let go of him, and not bothering to answer his question.

He carefully slid out of him, watching how his sperm oozed out of his twitching hole, dripping down his inner thighs. Mingyu gulped down, shaking the filthy thoughts in his mind to have Taehyung clean him up well down there, taking both of their cum down his throat. Taehyung would most definitely would end up fainting with the way he was being pounded down by Jungkook. Mingyu almost felt bad, be he shouldn’t really, considering that he himself had done the same with him in past interactions. But that didn’t matter now. The only thing important at this very moment was Wonwoo. So Mingyu tenderly helped him turn around and gently laid his head on the couch’s slight ascent at the edge. Then, he grabbed one of the folded towels on the small table and began cleaning Wonwoo up, peppering kisses all over his face and collarbones whilst doing so.

Wonwoo let out a soft hum and cupped Mingyu's cheek with his palm. He didn't say anything, he just wanted this intimate contact and Mingyu felt his heart swelling. He messily threw the towel to the ground and cuddled up next to Wonwoo. This was the one time neither of them was going to complain about their close proximity. There was not a bone in Mingyu's body that wanted to be away from the other right now, and Wonwoo was probably the same. Mingyu pulled him in his arms and they both sat silent, watching Jungkook and Taehyung. There was nothing to say after their intimacy. They had said everything they had wanted through physical contact. All that was left now was the mutual need for comfort that they begrudgingly provided to each other.

And just like that, two pairs of eyes were fixated on the couple on the other couch. Which was by all means way tougher than they had been themselves.

~~~

When Jungkook pulled Taehyung onto his lap, he knew exactly his intentions. The older lost no time to attack his lips back, hands traveling up to cup the younger’s face. Jungkook’s hands roamed all over Taehyung’s back, tracing them everywhere, aiming to get his invisible handprints everywhere on him. Even inside him. Caressing his firm buttocks, he noticed how the wine had long dried, leaving blots of rosy stains up on the golden skin.

“You have no idea how beautiful you are...” he complimented between sloppy, messy bumps of teeth and drags of bottom lips. The older hummed in response, mouthing something that came out more like a breath, something like _fuck nobody can surpass your beauty_ and Jungkook shivered. He didn’t know whether he was himself or not when Taehyung was present. He couldn’t even tell if this particular side of his altered when he finally got to be inside him.

He laid him down.

He trailed fingertips along his thighs, bringing them around his waist to lock himself there. He couldn’t help but spend a few seconds to admire the form splayed out just for him. Did he actually deserve it?

Those damn eyes. The eyelashes. The piercing and intimidating gaze that could captivate anyone and bring them down to their knees within the span of milliseconds. The lips. Those fucking lips that he could spend an eternity kissing, messing up with his own mouth and bite them down to ruin them, leave them swollen, red and numb. He admired Taehyung. He felt lucky for even being able to lay hands upon a creature like him. A creature whose beauty should be forbidden to look at. Whose beauty was used as a tool for the outside world just to brag about claiming something. But no. Jungkook knew that below that forbidden beauty laid a void. A void that could only be filled whenever they were together. He wanted to seal that void away from him forever. To figure how to drown the abyss that prevailed deep to his core when he was not inside him. To find a way to make his body respond only to him. To make it keep only the memory of him inside. And he achieved more and more each day. And he couldn’t handle himself anymore. He almost felt his eyes water.

“Taehyung...” A soft call. A soft touch on his cheek and Taehyung’s gaze could kill him.

Taehyung put his hand above Jungkook’s on his cheek, looking at him in the sincerest stare. Jungkook was lost. Jungkook had everything but wanted nothing else. A kiss on his lips that he would remember always, a kiss like all the others they’ve had, but this in particular would leave a stigma in his heart, because his own lips led him there with the guidance of his heart and not his mind. A kiss that had Taehyung melting. Soft tongues dancing with each other, a battle of dominance in his favor. He inhaled every breath Taehyung let out, and that was enough. Enough for him to hug the delicate body under him and begin a slow pace inside him. He didn’t even understand the fact that he was already inside him.

“Forgive me,” he whispered on Taehyung’s lips, the older only cried out in answer. _Forgive me for ruining you,_ was what Jungkook wanted to say. _Forgive me for ruining your heavenly form_ , but he couldn’t feign strength to utter these words out. He wanted to say that because Taehyung did not deserve being ruined like that. Jungkook did not deserve to manipulate such an angel like that. Even if it was done by love alone. But this love led him to his wrath, his greed to keep the creature to himself and only. His possession achieved to turn him blind towards his love...

“No... Jungkookie I want this... I want you...”

Jungkook growled at the words. It was always like that with Taehyung. He always accepted whatever Jungkook had to give, he always _wanted_ it. It made Jungkook crave even more. It filled him with greed. A greed that wasn't satisfied until he completely destroyed the angel that was so eagerly offering himself to him.

He flipped Taehyung over. He was done being slow.

“On your knees, angel,” he said.

Taehyung obeyed; he _always_ did. He supported his upper body on his elbows and pushed back against Jungkook, challenging him to continue and driving him crazy with his eagerness. Taehyung longed to be ruined.

Jungkook grabbed his hair and pushed his head up as he pounded into him from behind. Taehyung let out a moan at the harsh pull, his exposed neck contracting beautifully. Jungkook saw his vein appearing under the pressure and he licked his lips once before he leaned down to bite him.

A loud gasp tore its way out of Taehyung’s throat. One that made Jungkook pulsate inside him and probably got the stares of the pair on the other couch. “Jungkook-” the name flowed out of his mouth like a spate of amoral lust. Jungkook then realized that he could listen to it forever. That he _wanted_ to listen to it forever. Nobody could utter his name out so gracefully. No voice could make it sound as if he was the king of the world. Only Taehyung’s.

His pace fastened. His bites came out harsher than what he bargained for. His body was glued on Taehyung’s, a hand wrapped tightly around him and the other on the couch to support him and help him thrust in deeper, if it was even possible.

But this was Taehyung he was fucking, and his greed knew no limits. He wanted to hear him getting wrecked, he wanted to forcefully pull words out of him.

“Is this what you wanted?” he growled. “Is this what you thought was going to happen to you?”

Taehyung just moaned as a reply. That wouldn't do. Jungkook brought a hand on his neglected member and brushed the tip of it, promising but unfulfilling. Taehyung jerked underneath him.

“Speak and I'll touch you,” Jungkook said, slapping his behind once with enough force to make it red.

“Yuh-yes...” Taehyung called out in absolute desperation. This is how much he wanted to be touched then.

But Jungkook’s inner devil wouldn’t fulfill his desire. He wanted him to come undone completely untouched. Wanted to make his legs shake and leave his ass sore for weeks. He was greedy. _Unmerciful_. He withdrew his hand from there, earning the whiniest growls he had heard in a while followed by anguished words of _please, please I can’t take it anymore_ , which the younger ignored on the surface but let them scar his insides by sending pulses down his cock. He went even harder, pulling Taehyung’s body up to rest his head on his shoulder and placed a palm on his neck, creating an almost impossible enticing arch of his back against his body as he felt him spasming around him.

“Aaahhh...aah Jungkook-ah!” Taehyung got absurdly louder. He was sure he could be heard to the outside chambers, making everyone wonder where those lewd sounds occurred from. And Jungkook was proud of that. He wanted everyone to recognize that Taehyung belonged to him, and _only_ him.

He licked around the shell of ear and inside, bit down on his lobe, hand not loosening at all on his neck, keeping fingertips buried in his flesh, all that whilst pounding him to his core, abusing his prostate with every amain thrust he landed on it.

From somewhere in the room, Jungkook heard Wonwoo's cry as Mingyu must have finally allowed him his release. Mingyu followed soon after him, with a gasp of his own. Good. That meant he would now have audience as he fucked Taehyung senseless.

“You hear them Taehyung? They finished. Do you want to come too?” he cooed with fake sweetness.

“Y-yes,” Taehyung replied quickly, having learned his lesson.

“Then beg for it.”

Jungkook felt, not just like a young master anymore, but rather he felt like _Emperor’s blood_ flowed through his veins. Like he owned everything. He mouthed Taehyung’s name softly whilst nibbling on the side of his neck, leaving huge purple marks in his passage. He was sure that his fingertips must have bruised the flesh, _just like his cock bruised his insides_ , and he was satisfied when his prediction was right once he removed his hand from there. He only brought it higher, as if he wanted to disown Taehyung’s breath.

Possessiveness plagued his mind. Thoughts of choking the man flooded him and he couldn’t shake them away. But no, he wouldn’t harm Taehyung like this, no matter how far Taehyung’s desire for pain could reach. He would make him bleed and he would bruise his body in ways to leave his mark on him. His first aim, though, was to make him scream his lungs out. And that, as far as he could tell, he had achieved it.

“Puh-please... Jungkook... please... let me cum I’ll do anything,” Taehyung had tears running down his cheeks by now. Beads of sweat also wetted his almost wrecked form.

“Louder baby,” Jungkook said with an extra hard thrust.

Taehyung's breathing was crazy. He could barely inhale and exhale, even without Jungkook actually choking him. Still, a sharp cry left his lips and he _yelled_ at the top of his lungs.

“Please Jungkook let me cum!”

Shit, that definitely reached outside the room. Jungkook almost wanted to laugh in glee. His muscles flexed as he neared his peak, the power driving him crazy.

His greed turned to pride.

He pushed Taehyung back down and grabbed his hips to start the final, most ruthless pace of the night. This was going to bring them over the edge together.

“Jungkook! Ahh Jung-…kook”. At this point his words came out slurred. Tears drenched the cushion underneath that commingled along with the damp wine on it. Jungkook lifted one of his legs to bend it on his side, and settled an ankle atop his shoulder to thrust into him sideways. Taehyung squirmed, yelled, moaned, _cried_ , threw his head back on the cushions in despair. He took a slight glance up with eyes blurred by the tears, but he could figure out two stares piercing onto him, drilling holes into his exposed, wrecked body.

Jungkook kissed his ankle tenderly, fondled his delicate foot and toes that were as soft as a baby’s butt and rubbed all over his perfect bony shin up to his thigh that he could nibble a million hickeys on. His name kept being torn out of Taehyung’s sinful, drooling mouth, and Jungkook leaned down to muffle his sounds to whines of agony with his lips, tasting every cry the older let out, his leg bending in admirable flexibility.

“AH, yeah, yeah, Jungkook...” Taehyung managed to say in a small voice, before his entire body spasmed he buried a scream on the cushions. White spurts flew everywhere, some even reaching the floor, but that was to be expected.

Jungkook's eyes rolled back at the sudden clench around him. This felt heavenly, even though it was pure sin. He didn't stop pounding into Taehyung when he came. Taehyung liked the pain, and he liked having his post-orgasm oversensitivity abused to the fullest.

Taehyung breathed heavily and unsteadily as he tried to recover from his orgasm, but with Jungkook still fucking into him it never really stopped. The younger only sped up as he felt his own orgasm getting closer, mouthing and gasping between Taehyung’s lips and onto his sweaty neck. Taehyung could only count the thrusts until he could sense Jungkook pulsating inside him, _one_ , _two_ , _three_... and an ounce of cum overflowed from his tortured rim as Jungkook milked his prostate with his seed.

“Jungkook...It’s too much! I juh-just came...ahhh,” he dragged his moan to a loud whine, but the younger only continued slow thrusts, pushing and pulling inside and out the cum that dripped down Taehyung’s thighs and his ass. The elder’s voice came out louder than ever, spasming and losing its tone with the shallow thrusts. And Jungkook wouldn’t stop moving…

Jungkook knew damn well that there were people out in the hallway and the chambers -only a line of stone in between them in the large room- but he didn’t care.

Taehyung felt nearly shy under the lustful stares that were targeting him as he tried to cover his face with his forearms. But both Mingyu and Wonwoo were quite amused watching him struggle to not lose his sanity. Jungkook was sure about that. And he removed the hands that blocked their audience’s view. It was not the first time that happened anyway. But something else got into Taehyung to the point of humiliation this time. Jungkook barely moved his hips, but with each soft thrust, more of his cum came out of Taehyung, painting him almost completely white...

And slowly, the adrenaline began fading away and Taehyung’s voice reached a diminution.

Jungkook didn't pull out immediately after he stilled. He watched Taehyung fidgeting, eyes closed and hair sweaty. The angel has fallen.

Jungkook let go of his leg first and swiped his finger on his abdomen, were some of Taehyung's cum was still lingering. Without even thinking about it, he brought it to his lips, as if he was in a trance.

He heard a low whistle from the other couch and he made eye contact with the other two for the first time after this... _experience._

There was nothing else he could call it. Taehyung was a fucking experience.

Mingyu and Wonwoo were cuddling without looking at each other, like the two idiots in denial they were. Jungkook couldn't imagine living his life without worshiping Taehyung every waking moment of the day.

He slowly, so very slowly pulled out of Taehyung, closing his eyes to really feel the last drag against his hole.

“Taehyungie?” he called softly; his voice hoarse. “Are you okay?”

“Mmm...” Taehyung murmured; he was still moaning for Gods’ sake... “I-inside me... Jungkookie...” He pulled Jungkook down by his waist into an embrace. “I want only you inside me...don’t let others fuck me... I don’t want to...” And the younger felt himself faltering, collapsing on the elder’s sore body. Lips clashed together softly, nibbling each other’s in gentle, fond mannerisms before Jungkook rested his head into the crook of Taehyung’s neck. And he breathed softly. He nearly felt himself shutting down, or even drifting to sleep. That would be an easy task, considering that Taehyung massaged his scalp and caressed his hair with tender, long fingers. But, unfortunately, he couldn’t stand the sticky substance between them that prevented him from fully feeling Taehyung’s soft skin on his.

“Here,” as if reading his thoughts, Mingyu tossed him an extra towel he had taken, just for this reason.

“Thanks, Gyu,” Jungkook murmured and lifted his body just enough to clean them both up.

Taehyung sighed at the feeling of the towel against his burning skin. He was still so sensitive, Jungkook started pressing kisses on his chest just to hear him moaning once again, this time in comfort.

Taehyung was literally paralyzed. The only indication that he hadn't fallen asleep already was his uneven breaths and the soft sounds coming out of his mouth.

“You should give him some water,” Wonwoo commented then, “before he really passes out”.

And truly, it was a miracle Taehyung hadn’t fainted. Jungkook was grateful, because Taehyung’s post-orgasm eyes were the best. All clouded with after-sex lust and red from tears, half lidded and glistering, lashes resting on the upper part of his cheekbone, hooding them. Having the honor of seeing them open and staring at him whilst he wiped him clean was a real achievement that only increased Jungkook’s current pride levels.

“There baby...” Jungkook lifted his head up to place the pottery jug on his lips and raised it so the water would be gulped down smoothly by the older. Some of it ended up dripping down the sides of Taehyung’s cheeks, wetting his sweat-drenched neck even more. Though, the cool sensation must have been quite relieving, judging from his face and the soft hum he let out.

After Taehyung signaled that he didn’t want any more water, Jungkook left the water jug back on the table and turned back to hold Taehyung into his arms, pulling him up so that he could cuddle him into his embrace in bridal style.

Taehyung looked him deep into the eyes, a sincere and loving gaze plastered on his features, and Jungkook decided that he wanted to make him his own.

“Taehyung...” he softly called, foreheads connected and breaths merging with each other’s. Taehyung hummed in response. “Be mine... only mine,” he didn’t even suggest it. He _demanded_ it in the softest tone ever possible. “Give yourself to me,” his voice now a whisper.

Taehyung looked at him and some sparkle returned in his gaze.

“It's you who's mine, Jungkookie,” he said simply, brushing Jungkook's lips with his fingertips.

Jungkook blinked once, taken aback. But Taehyung looked so calm as he said that, almost as certain as himself. Jungkook's brain short circuited. He placed his forehead on Taehyung's chest and closed his eyes.

Taehyung threaded his fingers on his hair softly, but now Jungkook could recognize the possessiveness. He couldn't fool himself; Taehyung was right. Taehyung was an angel who chose to fall every time he crossed paths with him. Jungkook never had a chance of resisting him.

“I am yours,” Jungkook found himself saying, licking his lips, muscles moving to turn the corners of them upwards.

This was their difference with Mingyu and Wonwoo, he supposed. The other two fought all the time, but that was because they were equals. They complemented each other and they clashed beautifully.

Mingyu and Wonwoo belonged to each other, whether they realized it or not. But his relationship with Taehyung was a lot more complicated.

They were polar opposites, unlike Mingyu and Wonwoo. And that’s why they completed parts of each other that they didn’t know they had. His own possession and energy merging with Taehyung’s calm and peaceful but also childish personality. It was as if a lightning hit a river. Like a tornado inside the ocean. Like fire and ice...

But that’s why he loved Taehyung with all his might. He had done all those things to him, fuck him till he couldn’t breathe, ruin him and have him begging for more, yet the older still managed to wrap him around his pinky finger with just the formation of a sentence. He controlled him. And Jungkook would only admit to himself that he liked that. Taehyung could be both submissive to him but also conquer him with his words. _Unpredictable_ , like a wild feline that always trapped its prey.

“I love you...” he mouthed against soft lips, fondling dark locks behind Taehyung’s ear, holding him close like he was something fragile. He _was_ something fragile after all.

Taehyung sighed in satisfaction, a small smile gracing his lips.

Taehyung rarely replied when Jungkook proclaimed his love like that. He used to consider them as friends, pals that just helped get each other off. He used to be unaware how much he meant to Jungkook, how just a smile of his had Jungkook's heart seizing. But they have come a long way from that. Now, Taehyung twirled Jungkook's hair in his fingers, playing with it like he played with his heart.

“What if I said I love you too?” he hummed.

Jungkook remained thoughtful for a few seconds, carefully planning his choice of words. He sensed Taehyung being almost eager for an answer, hands now massaging his scalp gently.

“Then I would be happier...” he uttered, meaning every syllable, staring deep into the mesmerizing eyes beneath him. He could feel the elder’s heartbeat rate increase, even with a subtle touch on his neck. Taehyung’s vein betrayed him.

Jungkook placed his hand on his chest to feel the unsteady heartbeat and left wet kisses on his neck to relax him even more.

Taehyung was at loss of words. But who could really blame him?

There was nothing else to say. All that was left now was to simply enjoy each other's company, share heat between their bodies and emotions between their hearts. Like in sex, the more they were to share this moment, the merrier.

“Guys,” Jungkook called, his eyes briefly falling on the other couch, “come here”.

Neither Mingyu nor Wonwoo needed to reply. They simply moved to lie together, not minding the mess that Jungkook and Taehyung had made. This was part of their routine. This routine was the pinnacle of their life. Jungkook felt blessed as he felt Wonwoo's hand on his waist, soon followed by Mingyu's on his arm. He felt complete sharing touches with these three people he shared so much of his life with.

Laying down, Taehyung rested his body atop Jungkook’s, next to whom was Mingyu on the left and Wonwoo was nuzzling his head into his neck.

Jungkook noticed Mingyu smiling as he traced circles on Taehyung’s lower back. Said man was playing with the skin of Mingyu’s forearm, whilst Wonwoo lingered fingertips on Jungkook’s abdomen.

A wave of gratification flowed into Jungkook’s veins. A rush of ecstasy, even. He was there with the three people he adored the most and he craved nothing else. Especially with Taehyung’s form right beside him? Pure, unadulterated heaven. Bliss. He knew that his life wouldn’t be the same if it wasn’t for these men. He knew that he wouldn’t be the person he has grown up to today if not for their presences in his daily routine. _Routine is boring_ , they say. But Jungkook’s mindset told him otherwise, given the moment he began recalling memories they shared together from older times, and when they first met each other. Looking back in time, these moments almost seemed, surreal, _funny_ to him. But he pushed these thoughts away to focus on the beauty he had over him. He could do this all day. _They_ could do this all day. Have the most blissful and sinful sex the empire could ask for, and then lay beside each other to cuddle their hearts out. He felt happy.

And when the time came for them to get up and return to their homes, Jungkook didn't feel sad or empty, because they were going to return the next day, and the day after that, and the day after that... This was their life and they were going to enjoy it together to the fullest.

Jungkook hugged them all goodbye for now, and pressed a loving kiss on Taehyung's temple. He watched them from his garden as they went away in their carriages and waved at them fondly, his eyes still sparkling with leftover satisfaction. When they were completely out of his sight, he lowered his hand and with the setting sun illuminating the sky, he murmured the words he always said after the others were gone.

“See you tomorrow, _my beloved ones_ ”.

**Author's Note:**

> TheGardenFairy: If anyone knows me, you may know that I can't write smut (Jiyu_Sensei: Lies bitch), so I tried practicing a bit with the master herself. Thank you for reading everyone. Feedback is always appreciated <3.
> 
> Jiyu_Sensei: Go dive in a pool of holy water you sinner mofos. We hope you liked it and see you in hell.


End file.
